Una semana para el amor
by B.Label
Summary: Las mane 6 pasarán una semana en el nuevo castillo, ¿Podrá la vida de dos de ellas cambiar en esa semana? (Rarity x Applejack)
1. Verdad o Reto!

_Todos lo personajes de este Fanfiction son del show My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic que le pertenece a Hasbro, esta historia esta hecha por diversion y sin fines de lucro_

Era domingo en Ponyville y todos los ponies dormian temprano para al dia siguiente seguir con sus labores... todos excepto un grupo de amigas que disfrutaban una "Pijamada" que se realizaba en el castillo de Twilight pero que en este caso duraria una semana, es decir las mane 6 pasarian una semana viviendo juntas.

Pinkie: -Verdad o Reto!-

Twilight: -Pinkie es décima vez que propones ese juego, ya te escuchamos!-

Applejack: -Esta bien Pinkie tienes un si por perseverancia- dijo riendo.

Fluttershy: -Si yo tambien digo que si al juego de Pinkie... si no les molesta claro- dijo timidamente como de costumbre.

Rarity: -Yo tambien digo que si querida- dijo refinadamente.

Rainbow: -Yo tambien me apunto, vamos cerbrito solo faltas tu-

Twilight: -No se chicas, creo que ya es tarde-

Rainbow: -Ah!, vamos Twi porque no quieres... o es que ocultas algo?- dijo la pegazo con tono picaro.

Twilight: -YO?!... yo no oculto nada *mentira* asi que vamos de una vez con el juego!-

Pinkie: -YAY!- dijo saltando la pony rosada.

Pinkie fue en busca de una botella y la trajo rapidamente al lugar donde todas sus amigas estaban sentadas.

Pinkie: -Ok chicas, con esta botella deciremos a quien le toca-

Todas: -OK!-

Pinkie hace girar la botella y todas miran atentamente para intentar decifrar a quien le tocara, la botella empieza a perder velocidad y se detiene en Twilight y Dash.

Twilight: -Y bien... como sabemos quien pregunta y quien responde?-

Pinkie: -Simple la parte de abajo de la botella marca quien es a la que manda y el pico es a quien madijo rápidamente.

Rainbow: -Ha!, parece que me toca mandarte a ti- dijo en tono burlón.

Twilight: -Ok, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo firmemente.

Rainbow: -No tan deprisa señorita, es verdad o reto pero creo que ser mas justo si yo decido si preguntarte o retarte-

Twilight trago saliva ...

Rainbow: -Asi que señorita princesa, te reto a que grites con un megafono por la ventana: AMO A FLASH SENTRY!-

Twilight se quedo petrificada ante lo que su amiga dijo.

Twilight: -Eso no es justo!, no me dijeron que harian esta clase de retos- dijo fastidiada.

Pinkie: -Tienes que hacerlo Twi, son las reglas, tu tambien podras preguntar o retar lo que sea despues-

Twilight no tuvo opcion y se paro de donde estaba sentada y Pinkie le dio un megafono, esta lo encendio y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones grito a los cuatro vientos.

Twilight: -AMO A FLASH SENTRY!-

Twilight rapidamente se alejo de la ventana dejando ver que estaba roja al 100%, Rainbow solo exploto a carcajadas y empezo a revolcarse en el piso.

Twilight: -Me las a vas a pagar Rainbow, me las vas a pagar!

Todas se pararon y se intercambiaron de sitio para que la botella no cayera siempre con las mismas ponies y Pinkie giro la botella y esta se detuvo en Rarity y Applejack.

Rarity: -Bien querida parece que me toca divertirme contigo- dijo riendose.

Applejack: -Ok Rare's retame lo que te plasca- dijo con fastidio.

Rarity sabia muy bien que no le covendria retarla, ya que Applejack era capaz de muchas cosas, era tiempo de sacar informacion de ella y como Applejack es muy evidente cuando miente, es imposible no conseguir lo que queria.

Rarity: -Pregunta querida, Estas enamorada de algun pony? y da la primera letra de su nombre-

Al igual que Twilight esta trago saliva pero se sentia peor que Twilight y tenia una gran razon; a parte de no poder mentir, la pony de la que estaba enamorada era Rarity!, a pesar de sus diferencias ella la queria como una hermana y a veces queria que fuera mas que eso.

Applejack: -No me gusta nadie!- dijo mientras volteaba los ojos para mirar a otro lado y su nariz se arrugaba.

Las otras mane 5 empezaron a reirse por la evidente mentira de Applejack.

Applejack: *Demonios porque tenia que tener justo este elemento, "Honestidad" no pude tener el elemento del "dinero" algo más util* maldecia la granjera en su mente.

Rarity: Recuperandose de la risa -Ha... Ok querida ahora en serio... hehe.. quien es?-

Applejack se quedo literalmente paralizada, no movia ni sus patas ni sus ojos ni su boca un poco mas y solo se escuchaba su corazon.

Applejack: -Ah... yo... ehm ... este... agh...-

Rarity la miraba extra;ada de todas las veces que habia visto a su amiga nerviosa esas vez superaba las demas y de lejos.

Applejack ignoraba el poder reclamar el que Rarity haya hecho dos preguntas y que todavia cambiara una de ellas de decirle la letra decirle quien era.

Rarirty: -Esta bien queria solo dame la primera letra.

Applejack solo atino a decir algo que por lo menos no era tan evidente pero que si la salvaba de esa situacion.

Applejack: -Esah... ehh... empi.. .. con R..RR- dijo tartamudeando.

Todas la chicas empezaron ha hacer típico sonido de ambulancia" : Wuuuuuuu... ñ.ñ!

Rarity: -Ya vez no fue tan dificil querida-

Applejack: *Si supieras que casi me matas con tu pregunta, estupida u.u*... -Ah.. si creo hehe...- rio nerviosa pero aliviada.

Twilight: -Ok chicas se que esto recién esta empezando pero son las 3:47 asi que vamos a descansar, mañana seguimos-

Todas: -Ok!

Las habitaciones ya habian sido separadas por pareja y al azar de esta forma : Twilight con RD, Fluttershy con Pinkie y Rarity con AJ,

~En la habitacion de Rarity y AJ~

Rarirty: -Asi que empieza con R, no? ... ñ.ñ- dijo en tono picaro.

Applejack: -Hehehe... si..-

Ambas se echaron, normalmente hablaban mucho antes de dormir ya que no era la primera vez que dormían juntas en una pijamada pero en esta ocasion las cosas estaban muy calladas.

Rarity: -Querida, estas bien?, no hablas casi nada-

Applejack: -Ah.. que?.. ah..no, no me pasa nada, es solo que tengo algo de sueño- se volteo para que Rarity no vea que mentia.

Rarity: -Bueno si tu lo dices, que descanses querida-

Applejack: -Igual Rare's-... *Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento*...

Applejack quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos y se quedo dormida pensando en Rarity.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic, la verdad este tenia una trama diferente pero por cosas de la vida no lo habia guardado y se trabo el Word en plena escritura y se borro pero en fin, espero haberles hecho pasar un buen tiempo y nos vemos en el siguiente episiodio :D**


	2. Primer día juntas (parte 1)

_Todos lo personajes de este Fanfiction son del show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic que le pertenece a Hasbro, esta historia esta hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro_.

Ya era de mañana y una pony naranja recién se levantaba algo tarde comparado a las horas que suele estar ya despierta, pero pudo ver que alguien faltaba en ese cuarto.

Applejack: -Rarity!¿Donde estas?!- grito la granjera mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación

Rarity: -Estoy bañandome querida, salgo en unos minutos..-

Applejack sabía que esos minutos serían horas, conociendo a su amiga sabía que así un pelo estuviera desarreglado ella no saldría hasta estar perfecta y sin exagerar... O al menos para la pony naranja Rarity siempre estaba perfecta...

Applejack fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una pegazo por detrás la asustó.

Rainbow: -Buuuh!- grito por detrás de la granjera

Applejack: -AH! ... por Celestia casi me das un infarto Dash!-

Rainbow: -Ah, no seas exagerada Applejack, ahora mueve tus cascos al comedor que vamos a desayunar... Por cierto dile a Rarity que también baje y que no se demore que ya se acaban los panes- dijo la pegazo mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Applejack se dirigió a la puerta del baño pata avisarle a Rarity que bajará rápido a desayunar

~En el comedor~

Las chicas habían comido desprocupadamente todo lo que se había servido ignorando la falta de Rarity y Applejack, para cuando bajo la granjera, sólo se encontró con migajas de pan y todas sus amigas satisfechas excepto ella y Rarity.

Twilight: -Oh!, lo siento Applejack no medimos bien a la hora de comer-

Applejack: -No se preocupen, ya veré que desayuno- dijo fastidiada y con hambre la pony terrestre.

Rarity baja rápidamente ya que ella tambien tenía mucha hambre sólo para encontrarse la misma escena que AJ.

Fluttershy: -Perdona Rarity, ya no queda nada...- dijo tímidamente

Rarity: -Ok querida, no te preocupes, iré a la calle a comer algo dijo-

La pony fashionista noto a su amiga granjera un poco fastidiada.

Rarity: -¿Tampoco pudiste desayunar?-

Applejack: -Nope- dijo con fastidio.

Rarity: -¿Quieres venir a desayunar conmigo?-

Applejack sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba con Rarity más fuerte se hacía el sentimiento que le tenía pero en esta ocasión tenía más hambre que voluntad así que acepto encantada.

~En un restaurant en la plaza~

Para variar Rarity no había elegido un restaurant fino para desayunar, se conformo con entrar el primero que vio y que estuviera vacío, ambas comieron con gusto y a pesar de que no se compraba nada a los bufets que ella se servía tenía un gusto muy agradable.

Rarity: -Esto estuvo delicioso dijo terminando de dar el ultimo sorbo a su té-

Applejack que se encontraba terminando un jugo que había pedido también dijo lo mismo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que lo que más le había hecho disfrutar su desayuno había sido el pasar tiempo con la unicornio blanca.

Applejack: -Bueno, ya vamos al castillo, no hay nada más que hacer- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Rarity: -La verdad es que sí hay algo, tengo que ir a por unas cosas para confecciones y bueno no me gustaría ir sola..-

Applejack sólo atinó a rodar los ojos porque a que se refería su amiga.

Applejack: -Ok, Rarity te acompañare- dijo intentando sonreír a la fuerza.

Luego de una tediosa y aburrida tarde para Applejack dado que estuvieron hasta las 5 de la tarde viendo telas, adornos y gemas, aunque si tomarom un descanso para para poder almorzar, finalmente estaban regresando a casa

Rarity: -Es muy dulce de tu parte que me ayudes con las compras Applejack, lo siento si fue un poco aburrido y largo- dijo la modista intentando alegrar a su amiga que estaba un poco desanimada.

Applejack: *Lo mejor que me puede pasar es estar a tu lado* pensó ... -No te preocupes Rare's-

~En el castillo~

Twilight: -Donde se habrán metido...se fueron temprano y hasta ahora no regresan-

Fluttershy: -Y si les paso algo...?- dijo con temor la pegazo

Twilight : -No creo, ellas son capaces de cuidarse por si solas-

En eso llegan Applejack y Rarity

Twilight: -DONDE ESTABAN?!- gritó

Rarity: -Tranquila querida, fui con Applejack a desayunar y a comprar unas cosas nada más-

Twilight: -Nada más! Se desaparecieron casi todo el día, estábamos preocupadas-

Applejack: -Tranquila cariño, al menos sabes que estamos bien,¿No?-

Twilight: -Está bien, al menos no les paso nada, ahora ya que están aquí,¿Me puede ayudar con la cena?-

Applejack: -Lo siento Twi estoy algo cansada, iré a descansar un rato- dijo mientras se estiraba.

Rarity: -No te preocupes Twi yo te ayudaré-

Twilight: -Ok, ven sígueme-

Applejack se dirigió a su cuarto y se echo a descansar ya que de por si todas las bolsas de compras las había traído ella, mientras dormía se imaginaba a Rarity y a ella felices caminando por los parques presumiendo su relación ante todo el mundo por más que ya fuera aceptada el que dos yeguas estén juntas esa pareja era como el día y la noche, totalmente diferentes.

(Sueño de AJ)

Applejack: -Me encantó pasar el día contigo, Rare's, en serio te amo y me encanta estar a tu lado-

Rarity: -Yo también te amo Applejack, no quiero que nos separemos nunca-

Poco a poco ambas ponies se acercaron para sellar su amor con un tierno y dulce beso.

Pero para la suerte de Applejack esta escena se repetía en la vida real, Rarity quien había ido a despertar a su amiga se encontró con AJ, besando apasionadamente a la almohada mientras susurraba, por lo que Rarity decidió acercarse.

Rarity: -¿Applejack?..¿Estas despierta?..-

Applejack: En susurro -Rarity...Rarity...Te amo Rarity..-

Rarity quedó en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y empezaba a temblar, pero pensó.

Rarity: *¡¿Acaso dijo que me ama?!...No, no puede ser ella no...-

Fue interrumpida por otro susurro de Applejack

Applejack: -..Rarity ... quiero que ... estés a mi lado por siempre...- dijo mientras seguía besando a la almohada

Rarity por poco pierde la cabeza y pega un grito pero se controlo e intento despertar a Applejack.

Rarity; -Applejack... Applejack.. Depierta..-

Applejack despertó de golpe pero, lo primero que vio fue a su amiga mirándola con una cara de nerviosismo y totalmente pálida si de por si Rarity es blanca esto la había puesto de un blanco un poco enfermizo.

Applejack: -Qué pasó Rarity,¿Porqué esa cara?-

Rarity seguía nerviosa y un tanto en shock tras lo anterior escuchado

Rarity: -Ehmm.. Yo...ahh.. e-estoy b-b-bien- dijo tartamudeando.

Applejack no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que se dio vuelta y pudo ver su almohada toda babeada

Rarity sólo atinó a decir que la cena estaba lista y salio lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

Rarity: *¿En serio me ama?!... esto no puede ser verdad...ella..no se fijaría en alguien como yo...* pensó Rarity mientras soltaba una lágrima.

**Bueno chicos, eso fue todo por ahora, los capítulos los dividire en dos a partir de ahora a que me refiero con eso, que como la historia se basa en una semana, tomara dos capítulos para explicar un día, bueno si es que es necesario puede que más.**

**Gracias a todos los que lectores y dejen sus opiniones sobre como va yendo el Fic, un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	3. Primer día juntas (parte 2)

_Todos lo personajes de este Fanfiction son del show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic que le pertenece a Hasbro, esta historia esta hecha por diversión y sin fines de lucro_.

Rarity seguía en shock luego de haber escuchado lo que su amiga en sueños había dicho y estaba intentando procesar todo lo sucedido en su camino hacia la cocina.

~En la cocina~

Rarity llega con una cara de ansias y nerviosismo y esto no paso desapercibido por su amiga alicornio.

Twilight: -Rarity,¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo algo preocupada

Rarity no salía de su trance, era como si su cuerpo estuviera desconectado de su mente.

Twilight: -Rarity!- grito esta vez

Rarity no pensaba en nada más que la imagen de Applejack y las palabras que salían de su boca, *Rairty...yo...te amo..., ¿Te amo?!.. ella aún no podía procesar esa palabra si bien es cierto ya había tenido experiencias amorosas pero el problema era que ... bueno su amiga era una YEGUA!..eso para ella no era normal pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella, intentaba negar que queria Applejack más que como amiga, pero lo anterior ocurrido la hizo perder completamente la cabeza.

Twilighit le tiró un tazón con agua como último recurso a su amiga esperando una respuesta furiosa pero al menos una respuesta.

Rarity: -Eh..uh..¿Qué pasa querida?

Twilight: -¿Estas bien?-

Rarity: mirando hacia la ventana -Si querida estoy bien,¿Porque preguntas?-

Twilight; -Será porque te acabo de tirar agua, desarregle tu melena y ni si quiera te inmutas y sin mensionar que estas como zombie con la mirada pérdida y hablando como robot-

Rairity se había vuelto a distraer mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

Rarity: -Si, estoy bien querida- dijo la modista mientras evitaba el contacto visual con su amiga.

Twilight: -Rariry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si tienes algo que decir o necesitas ayuda dímelo-

Rariry dudo en contarle a su amiga lo sucedido arriba ya que de por sí tenía duda de lo que Appleajck sentía hacia ella, pero ella estaba segura que de su parte si la quería y mucho.

Rarity: -Está bien Twilight, pero por favor no pienses mal de mi y no se lo cuentes a nadie por nada del mundo, en serio confío en que no lo harás-

Twilight: -Ok Rarity, prometo no decir nada y me comprometo en ayudarte en lo que pueda-

Rarity dio un suspiro largo intentando tomar valor y pudo sentir como su sangre corría cada vez más fluidamente por su cuerpo y sintió la brisa que venia de la ventana hasta que sintió una paz interior que hizo que liberará el nudo que tenia en su garganta.

Rarity: -Amo a Applejack, la quiero demasiado es la mejor persona que pude haber encontrado, es muy dulce, tierna, solidaria y leal, en serio Twilight la amo demasiado- dijo Rarity empezando a llorar en los brazos de Twilight

Sí bien era cierto que la alicornio había viso parejas lesbianas y/o homosexuales, nunca se había puesto a pensar que la supuesta pony más codiciada por los sementales le pudiera gustar una de sus amigas y menos Applejack ya que ambas eran de familias con costumbres muy diferentes!... Aunque no por nada existe el dicho de "Los opuestos se atraen".

Twilight: -Rarity... Eh...yo...-

Rarity: -No te preocupes Twilight se que debes estar confundida y yo también lo estoy, no se porque pero la amo demasiado es algo que ya no puedo decidir yo, básicamente me nace y aún así quiera ya no puedo seguir ocultandolo más- dijo la unicornio aún sollozando.

Twilight: -Tranquila Rarity, te entiendo pero no sabia que ... bueno...ya sabes..que eras lesbiana...-

Rarity: -No se si lo soy o no y no me importa, solo sé que me enamore de una de las ponies más lindas y leales pero a la vez una de la más testarudas y ordinaria de todo Ponyville-

En este punto Twilight no sabia si su amiga sentía rabia, impotencia, alegría o enojo, la modista estaba pasando por unos cambios emocionales muy bruscos y los estaba sacando todos a flote, la alicornio sólo atinó a intentar calmar a su amiga y dándole algo de agua.

Twilight: -Tranquila Rarity, bota todo y relájate decir mientras la abrazaba-

Rarity empezó a calmarse y dejo de llorar, seguidamente se quitó el rimel que se le había corrido lavándose la cara.

Rarity: -Gracias Twilight, la verdad me ayudó el desahogarme un poco- dijo la modista mientras seguía tomando el agua que le dio Twilight.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Twilight decidió volver a hablar.

Twilight: -No te preocupes Rarity, ahora tengo una pregunta,¿Qué hizo que decidieras decirme esto ahora?

Rarity se atoro con el agua, pero sabía que si ya le había contado a Twilight lo de su amor hacia Applejack, contarle lo sucedido arriba sólo la dejaría más tranquila...o bueno eso pensaba en ese momento.

Rarity: -Ahhh...- suspiró -Verás Twilight cuando fui arriba a avisar que la cena estaba a lista a Applejack la encontré durmiendo, pero... eh...e-estaba besando una almohada y cuando me acerqué pude escu-cuchar que decía, "Te amo Rarity, no quiero perderte" y co..sas así y te ..juro que si de por si pasar todo el día con ella comprando pero sin casi hablar me estaba matando eso hizo que mi mente terminará por colapsar-

Twilight solamente se río un poco ante el relato de su amiga pero luego recuperó la seriedad.

Twilight: -Entonces me estas diciendo que ¿Tu mente colapsó porque ella te dijo "te amo" mientras dormía?"-

Rarity: -Algo así pero es que no es sólo eso ... sino esque ... no se si lo dijo de verdad o habrá estado yo que se alucinando, pero la verdad me genera demasiada curiosidad saber si es verdad, ya que yo si la amó-

Twilight: -¿Entonces quieres saber si tu le gustas pero de una fuente mas confiable?- *No puedo entender que otra prueba más quiere si ya ella misma se lo dijo!, ay a veces no entiendo el amor* pensaba.

Rarity: -Si quiero saber si me ama en serio!-

Rainbow: -¿Quien te ama en serio?-

Ambas chicas gritaron al ver a Dash

Twilight: -¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes?!-

Rainbow: -Ay ya, perdón mamá..y tu que rare'sares ¿Porque tan "blanca"?*badum tss*... y ¿Quién te ama?

Rarity sintió como casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al saber que Dash había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Twilight: -Nadie Dash, ahora por favor podrías decirme..¿Qué haces en la cocina?...¿No deberías estar comiendo-

Rainbow: -Pues para eso vine, estamos hace 15 minutos afuera esperando la comida y no la traen!-

Twilight había olvidado de poner la mesa, lo iba a hacer pero se vio interrumpida por su amiga unicornio.

Rarity: -Ahora lo llevamos querida- dijo entre dientes

Rainbow: -Ok señorita "amada"- dijo burlonamente mientras salía de la cocina hacia el comedor.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo hasta que la alcornio decidió tomar la inciativa nuevamente.

Twilight: -Esperemos que no haya oído mucho, ahora vamos a llevar las cosas rápido-

Rarity sólo asintió con su cabeza empezando a llevar las cosas al comedor pero en parte más tranquila de haberse desahogado con su amiga.

~En el comedor~

Pinkie: -¿Fuiste a ver que pasaba?-

Rainbow: -Si, al parecer estaban hablando sobre que a Rarity le gusta alguien o alguien a Rarity, la verdad no escuché muy bien-

Pinkie: -Wuuu, al parecer Rarity ya tiene otro pretendiente-

En eso Applejack bajaba las escaleras pero si llegó escuchar el comentario de Pinkie.

Applejack: -¿De que hablan chicas?- dijo algo preocupada por dentro.

Pinkie: -Hablábamos de que al parecer Rarity tiene un nuevo pretendiente!-

Ah Applejack esto le cayó como un balde de agua de fría... ¡¿En que momento hablo con alguien?!, si ella estuvo con su amiga todo el día.

Applejack: -¿Hablan en serio?- dijo intentado disimular su angustia.

Rainbow: -Si al parecer si, pero ella le dijo a Twilight que no estaba segura de eso, no entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero al parecer ella también está preocupada por este nuevo "chico"-

Applejack sólo sintió como su mundo se partía en dos por dentro pero ya tantas veces que había visto a Rarity salir con sementales que ya se le hacía común ese sentimiento de tristesteza e impotencia, debido a que no encontraba la forma de que su amiga la viera más que como eso, una amiga ... O al menos eso pensaba ella.

En eso llegan Rarity con Twilight trayendo la cena.

Rainbow: -Se tardaron una eternidad!-

El resto de las chicas que yacían sentadas dijeron al unísono: -Sí!-

Twilight: -Lo sentimos chicas, es que hubieron unas cosas y nos distrajimos, no volverá a pasar-

Había una capacidad hasta para más de 20 personas en ese comedor y las mane sólo acostumbraban a ocupar las 6 primeras sillas, pero en este caso una de ellas estaba más alejada de lo normal, más alejada de Applejack para ser exactos.

Fluttershy: -¿Rarity, esta todo bien?- preguntó la pegaso al ver a su amiga mirando la comida algo desganada.

Rarity se había olvidado de que tendría que verle la cara Applejack a la hora de cenar, ella solo pensaba en su mente poder irse al dormir tranquila.

Rarity: -Si estoy bien qeurida, no te preocupes- decía la modista mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca-

Rainbow: -¿No será que estas pensado en alguien?..-dijo la pegaso con tono pícaro.

A Rarity definitivamente le tendrían que ir a chequear el corazón después de ese día, había tenido tantos momentos de tensión, que ya hasta le dolía una parte del pecho, junto a este dolor se sumaba la angustia de la pregunta de Dash.

Rarity: -En tono nervioso -No se de que estas hablando...-

Rarity noto que todas los ojos se dirigían ella pero la que la "mataba" era el ver los dulces ojos color verde claro que tenía Applejack.

Twilight y Rarity cruzaron miradas de preocupación, porque al parecer lo que temían, era verdad; Dash había escuchado la conversación.

Rainbow: -Ah, vamos no te hagas Rare's escuche que hablabas de un tipo con Twilight, ahora dinos,¿Quién es?-

Rarity y Twilight volvieron a cruzar miradas pero esta vez de confusión ¿A que se refería Dash con "tipo"?, hasta que Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Twilight: -Bueno Rarity creo que te descubrieron, diles quien es ÉL afortunado- dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo a su amiga.

Rarity noto a lo que se refería su amiga y decidió seguir el juego para salirse de esa incómoda situación.

Rarity: -Bueno, chicas no puedo decir el nombre aún, preferiría mantenerlo en secreto por ahora-

Applejack: -Entonces si es vedad que hay alguien- dijo la granjera intentando aparentar estar tranquila.

Rarity: -Si quería, hay alguien que ya tiene mi corazón, y es una persona muy especial para mi- dijo segura la modista.

Todas: -Wuuuuu!...ñ.ñ...-

Rarity: -Pero me gustaría que no me sigan preguntando sobre el tema, en serio chicas-

Rainbow: -Bueno al menos sabemos que tienes a un nuevo "galán"-

Rarity sólo río y continuó con su comida, ella estaba más tranquila ya que pudo evadir las preguntas de sus amigas y al menos la dejarían en paz por ahora pero lo que ella no sabia era que al otro lado de la mesa había empezado una tormenta de emociones a su amada.

Applejack término de comer, lo hizo más rápido de lo habitual y ni bien acabo, se paró de la mesa y salio de la habitación sin decir nada.

~En el cuarto de AJ y Rarity~

La granjera entró rápidamente al cuarto y empezó a llorar en el escritorio que Rarity había traído para confeccionar sus vestidos.

Applejack: -¡¿Por qué a mi?!.. Que hice yo para enamorarme de una persona con la cual no tengo ni la mas mínima oportunidad!- decía con rabia e impotencia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente pero en silencio para no llamar la atención de sus amigas que en cualquier momento subirían.

~En el pasillo~

Rarity ya había salido del comedor y en su mente yacía la idea de lavarse la cara, y echarse junto a Applejack en su cama para po..._¡¿Espera qué?!..Mierda, mierda, mierda!.. Tantas emociones que tuvo que pasar en un día la hicieron no sólo olvidar de que la tenía que verla en la cena sitambién que dormía con ella en la misma habitación y en la misma cama!.

Rarity: *Menuda suerte la que tengo u.u* pensó.

Rarity se paró enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto y estuvo mirándola por varias minutos, no estaba segura si Applejack estaba adentro pero era la más probable ya que no la había visto por otro lado pero eso era lo que menos quería hacer, tener contacto visual con ella.

Ella seguió parada enfrente de la puerta por al menos un par de minutos pero pudo escuchar un lloriqueo que provenía de adentro de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces entró a esta para ver de donde venía o quien hacia ese sonido angustiante...pero se encontró con la persona que menos pensaba.

Rarity: -Applejack!, ¡¿Qué pasó?!- corrió a socorrer a su amiga que yacía llorando en su escritorio.

Applejack sólo seguía llorando sin parar.

Rarity dejo todo atrás, su nerviosismo, su enojo, etcétera y sólo se dedicó a abrazar a su amiga.

Luego de unos minutos de estar abrazadas, Rarity insistió con su pregunta.

Rarity: -¿Qué pasó querida, porque lloras?-

Applejack ya estaba más tranquila y por lo menos ya no brotaban muchas lragimas de sus ojos, pero ella no sabia si ya no lloraba por el hecho de haberse tranquilizado o porque ya no tenía más fluidos en su cuerpo por haber llorado demasiado.

Applejack: Aún sollozando un poco -Mira *Sniff* Rare's...l-la verdad yo no quiero hablar del tema..*Sniff*..pero gracias por consolarme, en serio eres una gran amiga-

Que de la boca de Applejack saliera la palabra "amiga" le dolía mucho a Rarity, pero esta vez estaba más concentrada en AJ que en ella misma.

Rarity: -No te preocupes AJ, si no quieres hablar, esta bien, mejor vamos a descansar-

Applejack: -OK Rare's-

Ambas se echaron pero Applejack seguía sollozando un poco, Rarity en un impulso de querer calmar a su amiga decide abrazarla, cosa tomó por sorpresa a la granjera.

Rarity: -Qué duermas bien, querida- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de su amiga.

Applejack sólo se dejó abrazar mientras miraba la ventana que daba para su lado de la cama.

Applejack: -Igual tu, corazón- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa quedando profundamente dormida en los brazos de su "amiga".

**Bueno chicos, lo siento por la demora pero así va a ser el periodo de tiempo de capítulo en capítulo a partir de ahora, d días máximo, al menos que tenga una urgencia, pero en fin gracias a todos por las más de 200 visitas y sigan dejando sus comentarios sobre como se va el fic y si desean también pueden dejar una que otra idea y sugerencia que las tomare en cuenta.**

**Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto ;).**


End file.
